


A Very Kenny Christmas

by TehRevving



Series: Tall, Dark and Kennylicious [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Glasses, I did it again, M/M, Wings, cup noodles - freeform, happy holidays, yeAH YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: It's holiday season in Insomnia and Ignis has found the best gift for his friends, A night with Kenny Crow that they will never forget.Crack Fic. Chocobros x Kenny Crow. Inappropriate Things in Butts





	A Very Kenny Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all that celebrate them and Happy Winter/Summer Solstice to those who don't.
> 
> Please Enjoy

It was Ignis’ treat, while he couldn’t say he was as captivated with the dark object of their shared affection as the others, he was certainly up for a little bit of fun. They had funds to spare and well, what would the winter festival be without a few gifts to go around. It had been easy to find someone to help him plan the perfect evening, simple to transfer the funds using an anonymous protocol; that was his job after all, and then all he had to do was wait; wait without giving the surprise away. 

The day came quickly but Ignis was determined that he would not; taking far too long of a shower that morning to get himself prepared. The others had no idea what would happen, but he wasn’t worried about that; didn’t care if they were prematurely excited.

Soon it was night time and Gladio expressed his desire to go out, to waste his night down at some seedy bar and find somewhere hot and wet to sink his sock. Six ii had been a pain talking him out of it, in the end Ignis had to give himself away. Tell them there was a surprise for them, that they just had to wait. 

Luckily for Ignis there was a knock on the hotel room door only 15 minutes after he stumbled through that conversation. Ignis couldn’t help the knowing smirk that crossed his face as he turned to Gladio, “Why don’t you see who is at the door.” 

Ignis did a quick survey of the room, Noctis and Prompto had both been sat on the bed playing King’s Knight although, their interest had been piqued by the knock at the door. Their heads were turned towards the wood as Gladio started to undo the bolt. 

Even though Gladio wasn’t facing them it was impossible to miss the way his body language changed when he opened the door to find his idol, Kenny Crow on the other side of the door. Gladio’s shoulders softened immediately, going from on “guard prince protect mode” to “holy fucking shit gotta relax my ass muscles mode.” 

The awe in his voice was clear as he whispered out a “Kenny.” Gladio dragged the crow inside before anyone could react, throwing him against the door. Gladio was tall but the man in the costume was almost his height, the large fake crow head raising his height up several inches. Gladio was overwhelmed, staring directly into the lifeless eyes of the crow in front of him, overwhelmed with lust, it took him far too long to decide what to do. He ended up pressing his large body to the crow and pressing lips to the dark orange felt of his beak. It was difficult to kiss a beak, especially a fake cloth one that collapsed under the weight of his lips but it was still one of the best things he had ever felt.

The rest of the hotel room was also in awe, both Prompto and Noctis had stood up, abandoning their phones to get closer to the bird in front of them. They were mesmerised by the crow and Gladio, the way that Gladio was rubbing his hot body him, the way that wings came around him to press against Gladio in a tight grip.

“Hey Gladio.” It was Noctis that called up first and of course Gladio had to respond. He was panting hard as he pulled back from his dark god. Noctis walked up next to him and pushed against Gladio’s arm until he stepped back, “Royalty gets first dibs.”

Then it was Noctis, moaning against dark fabric as he pressed his lips to the junction between the crow’s headgear and clothing. It was still covered in black felt, but shit the feel of his dark desire underneath him was indescribable. Noctis lost track of time, it was like it didn’t exist when he was pressed against his love. It wasn’t until he heard Ignis clear his throat behind him that he struggled to pull himself way, to stop his hips from grinding against black stockings as he turned back. 

Ignis strolled up casually to the avian in front of him. “I do apologise for the welcome you received, I assumed,” he turned giving a subtle evil eye to Noctis and Gladio, “that my friends would be able to contain themselves, but alas it appears not. No matter.” Ignis turned back and winked at Prompto. “Prompto, get on the bed, head down ass up.”

Prompto was gobsmacked, not sure how to respond to Ignis speaking to him in that sort of tone, and telling him to get into a very sexual position, but with Kenny next to him he couldn’t resist.

Before Prompto knew what was going on there was a hot, black wingtip slapping him on the ass and then a wet slick feeling as the lubed up tip pressed inside his hole. It was easy to relax when it was Kenny, so easy. Prompto felt like he should have been self-conscious in front of his friends, but shit he just couldn’t contain the sordid impulses he felt towards that bird. 

It was only when Gladio started moaning out loudly behind them that Prompto gained some awareness of what was going on. He didn’t get any time to react before something slippery was breaching his ass. Noodles, Kenny the Fucking Crow was putting cup noodles up his ass while Gladio watched. Prompto came on the spot, his cock spurting salty mayonnaise onto the bed sheets underneath him. Kenny slapped his ass and then, the wing tip was pulled away; replaced with Gladio, eagerly licking up his release on the bed and then attaching his lips to Prompto’s ass and sucking for the ultimate flavour experience.

Kenny moved on to the next participating, holding his wing out to Ignis who apprehensively handed over his glasses. He could still see, his vision was more than passable but he stayed close as the Crow adjusted Noctis on the bed until he was lying on his front, hard cock pressed into the mattress. Kenny used his dark wing tips to spread Noctis’ ass cheeks and dripped lube into the gorgeous crease between them. Ignis’ glasses were thin and the crow didn’t think he needed too preparation. 

There was a wet slurping sound as Noctis’ ass swallowed Ignis’ glasses, Noctis; moaned out for his beloved Kenny as the glasses smashed against his prostate. He was wildly bucking his hips against the mattress underneath him, unable to contain himself. Kenny slapped his ass with dark bird-like fingers. Noctis cried out for Kenny Crow as he came, bucking against the mattress as his bird worked the glasses against him through his orgasm, lifeless eyes boring into his soul. 

The crow then turned to Gladio who was sat on the bed, his cock hard and sticking straight up, covered in cup noodles straight out of Prompto’s ass as Gladio’s hand worked furiously over the slippery texture. The crow turned to him, stared him down until Gladio with a moan flipped over onto his front and bared his ass for this beautiful bird and his black magic. 

There was a slight pause and something hot and wet and Kenny thrust into his ass. Gladio was moaning and clenching around the intrusion, the softness of the feathers ticking his insides as the bird pressed into his prostate. The crow moved his wing, the other coming around to wrap around the hard, pulsing flesh of Gladio’s cock and the soft noodles wrapped around it. The feel of being absolutely surrounded by his two favourite things was absolutely incredible, cup noodles and his Kenny Crow. Gladio came, spurting hot cream all over himself, moaning out for this crow.

The crow turned then to Ignis, lifeless eyes turned up in a playful manner. Ignis couldn’t say he was entirely uninterested but this night was for the others, for his friends and he was quite happy to sit here with a hand around his own cock while this tall, dark and kennylicious paramour fucked his friends into next week. He was so looking forward to the show, “Happy Holidays,” he called out to his friends as they struggled to regain their senses after their amazing orgasms.


End file.
